The present invention relates to an apparatus for the exact positioning and fastening of several parts, which have an opening, onto a hollow body, especially of cams and/or bearing sleeves onto a hollow shaft. In the initial state, before the fastening process, the opening of the parts, which are to be fastened, is larger than the dimensions of the respective fastening positions of the hollow body, and the parts are positioned at the respective fastening positions of the hollow body. Before the fastening process is carried out by hydraulically expanding the hollow body, at least in the region of the fastening positions, the parts are placed into the depressions of a mold, which is comprised of at least two parts, then the hollow body is positioned into the openings of the parts, and the at least two parts of the mold are aligned and held in place by an enclosing casing. The hydraulic fluid is then introduced into the hollow body via an inlet element, which is attached to the mold.
An apparatus for the exact positioning and fastening of several parts onto a hollow body, as described above, has been known from the German Pat. No. 38 07 817. In this known apparatus, the sealing between the inlet element and the mold or the hollow body is achieved by elastic gasket rings or by a conical metallic flange under a constant face pressure. Due to the very high pressures employed for the expansion of the hollow body, these sealings show a low wear-resistance and thereby cause problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforementioned general type, with improved sealings between the inlet element and the mold or the hollow body.